polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurdistanball
Kurdistanball |nativename = Kurdistangog |founded = 189 BC |image = Kurdistanball.png |caption = Kurdistan stronk and independent clay! |government = Democratic Confederalism |personality = Friendly, but aggressive at times |language = Kurdish |type = Separatist Countryball |capital = Erbilball ( Iraqball) Al-Qamishliball ( Syriaball) Diyarbakırball ( Turkeyball) Mahabadball ( Iranball) |religion = Islamball Yazdânismball Christianityball |friends = Armeniaball Bulgariaball Tajikistanball Israelcube Russiaball (sometimes) Greeceball USAball (mostly) Serbiaball Kuwaitball (kinda) Romaniaball Swedenball |enemies = Turkeyball ISISball Syriaball (sometimes) Iraqball (sometimes) Iranball Assyriaball Russiaball (mostly) USAball (sometimes) FSAball Japanball Flag Stealer |likes = Separatism, his Aryan Brothers, Removing evil OCCUPIERS ,Braveheart the movie . |hates = Not being Independent, Wahhabis (Gives Islam an bad reputation), Suzuki, Toyota,women rights, being confused with Kyrgyzstanball or cheese curds |intospace = No, can’t into independent either. |bork = Gosht gosht/kurd kurd/Biji Biji |status = Fighting *cough* *cough* Terrorising the Turkeyball |reality = Turkish Kurdistanball Rojavaball (Syrian Kurdistan) Iranian Kurdistanball Iraqi Kurdistanball }} is a separatist countryball that wants to break away from its annoying neighbourballs. It supports political parties labeled terrorists like the PKK and the YPG. Kurdistanball is of Kurdish and comes in all religions. Islam is main of Kurdistan's religion and he is a descendant from Medesball, Ayyubidball, Zandball etc. He hates his neighbours. He is of trying to plan Iraqi and Syrian referendum. He might be Azerbaijanball's big brother because both of them have similar genes, which explains why both say that Mediaball was their grandfather. He supported Timurid to remove all Mongols on his and the neighbour's clay. Relationships Friends * USAball - Sort of a frenemy, as yuo useds to label me a terrorist organization because you just lovings your Turkeyball even though you are just tricking dem kebabs . Now you need me to fight ISISball, while Turkeyball supports them! Stop supporting ISISball by bombing both of us and help me to remove Turkeyball but thanks for that sweet weapons ,apcs,ıfvs! that you and your allies gave us for free! * Israelcube - He is USAball's best friend. We both can into removing kebab, even though I am also a kebab. Please help me against kebab terrorist. * Armeniaball - We both hatings Turkey, We have also Culturally and historically many things together .However,STOP TRYİNG TO ASİMİLATE US AND NOT RECOGNİZİNG US! ,ALSO HOW DARE YOU İNTO SUPPORTİNG IRAN! * Jordanball - Gibs guns and * Romaniaball - Good friend * Russiaball (Rarely) - He used to gib me Weapons and is bombing ISIS ..Wait this fucker allied with Turks * Bulgariaball - (Sometimes) he lilkes us and we have much common together(most probably only gypsies) * Egyptball - I helped you to remove crusaders * Greeceball - We are Friends and want to Remove turkey * Berbersball - We are a lot in common my brother! down with pan-arabism! * Tajikistanball - Best Brother ever. We almost like Twins no seriously. Let's Remove Turkmenistan together! * Libyaball - Libya under Ghaddafi was the only Arab that supported me before I attacked ISIS * UKball and Franceball - Not close friends, but they tried to liberate me in 1919 from imperialist kebab by Treaty of Sévres. They still helpings me by airstriking ISISball. * Germanyball also gibs guns, but good ones! * Kuwaitball - I meet their ambassador we talked a lot and they hate Iraqball * Swedenball - Thank you for supporting me against Turkeyball.Its because erdogan likes kurdish muslims.Also thanks for training the peshmerga to fight against ısis and opening your borders to kurdish refugess. * Australiaball - Thank you for giving me guns! * Cataloniaball - My Great Friend who wants to freedom too! He Also Hates That Damn Occupier. Enemies * Syriaball - Both remove isis shit,but gib independence to Rojava, also you bombard me near Deir ez-Zorball. Plus you kill my people. * Assyriaball - What the fuck are you talking about? We never genocided you. That was Turkey only.We used to be friends! * Russiaball (Mostly)- You also bombard me near Deir ez-Zorball. You also kill my people. You're an enemy of USAball, why should I support you? BURGER STRONK!!! REMOVE VODKA!!!YOU ALLOWED TURKEY TO BOMB YPG!!!!F***CK YOU STALİN'S SUCCESORS! ''' VIY VIY VIY! WE LOST OUR LANDS İN SYRİA BECAUSE OF THAT FAAKİNG TURKİSH OFFENSİVE! ITS BECAUSE OF YOU WE CAN'T SEPERATE SYRİAN LANDS! .BCZ YOU FAAKİNG SAPPORT THE ASSAD REGİME AND SOME TİMES TURKEY FAAK YU! YOUR COMMİE FATHER DİDN'T RECOGNİZE ME AND HAD GOOD RELATİONSHİPS WİTH IRAQ-IRAN-TURKEY-SYRİA ANYWAYS.' * Iraqball - Gib independence.I even helped you against ISIS, but i hab of self-administrative territory fortunately,but gib full independence!! * Turkeyball -REMOVE YUO ARE WORST GO DIVIDE YOUR EYES MONGOLIAN PIG. STOP SUPPORTING ERDOGAN YOU FUC*KTARD AND BOMBING ROJAVA AND YPG THEY ARE NOT THE SAME WİTH PKK! YOU İDİOT THEY ARE ONLY FIGHTING TO SAVE SYRİA FROM ISIS WİTH THE DOMİNANCE OF US AİRSUPPORT! FAGGET THEY ARE NOT EVEN COMMİES ,THEY ARE NATİONALİSTS HİDDİNG BEHİND THE MASK OF LEFTİSM SO MANY BRAİNWASHEED LİBER(T)(U)®(D)(S) AND ANARCHO ©(U)(N)(T)(S) AND TURKİSH C(U)(M)(M)(İ)(E)(S) CAN SUPPORT THEM AND JOİN THEM .WHAT DO U WAN'T FROM ME ,AT LEAST LET ME HAVE A LAND AND GOVERNMENT İN SYRİA FOR FAK SAKE !!!!111BIJI BIJI !!!$#½½@@!! WE WANT KURDESTAN AND USA WILL CREATE ONE FOR US ...)Hahah btw how could u have killed 60.000+ pkk members while only 7.000 kebab soldiers were killed since 1980! and they were well funded ,armed with the most advanced weapons,logistics from your backstabbing NATO allies(even though these weapons were used to suicide bomb Turkish-Kurdish civilians in your citiies ).Also y''ou no recognize me and not gib any weapons!Fine f*ck off you fosik! GIB ME SOME LANDS FROM YOUR EAST (WHİCH WERE TOTALY USED TO BELONG TO THE ARMENİANS NOT KURDS BACK THEN) AND STOP BOMBİNG ME YOU RTURD! Biji biji,Apo(even though his millitary pkk massacred more than 30.000 civilians along with babies with village raids,public executions,home attacks,mining (*cough* *cough* in democratic way) ,SuİciDe BoMbİnG *cough cough* just like isis *cough* cough* )STRONK!I got USA ,Israel,Germany,France,U.K and many more on my side already! You can't do shit to me as long as they support me ... Pls don't invade me!- * Iranball - F***CK YOU EVIL BROTHER!!!! GIVE INDEPENDENCE TO ROJHELAT!!!!!! * Turkmenistanball - Never thought I will be enemy who is really from Central Asia. But Kirkuk sees it different,it’s mine clay,not yours!! * Afghanistanball & Pakistanball - Afghanistanball for being a bad Brother and he and his friend Pakistanball always calling me an infidel despite being Sunni majority too and we are also Aryan Brothers. * Azerbaijanball - Accept that you are my brother you Turkish ass licker(Wait why the fuck would you ? We even recognised Xocalı massacre that 506 shia civilians were skinned alive and supported armenians hell there are kurds serving in armenian army but assimilated !!!!! ) * Masoud Barzani - As a Kurd, you actually support to beat me. It’s awkward.I want to unite the to get you down! * ISISball - you are worst terrorist you are the terrorist idiot you are the terrorist smell return to iraq. to our iraq cousins, you may come our contry. you may live in the zoo...ahahahahaha, ISIS we never forgeve you. mujhadeen rascal FUck but fuck asshole hamas stink ISIS robiya robiyo hamas genocide best day of my life. take a bath of dead hamas...ahahahahaha, ISIS WE WILL GET YOU!! do not forget iraq war. libya we kill the colonel, libya return to your precious palestine... hahahahahaha idiot hamas and ISIS smell so bad..wow i can smell it REMOVE MUJHADEEN FROM THE PREMISIS you will get caught. kurdistan+usa+great britain+iraq+syria=kill ISIS..you will iraq war/ merdan alive in kurdistan, merdan making album of kurdistan. sing song merdan kurdistan. we are rich now and have gold now hahahahaha ha because of merdan.. you are ppoor stink hamas....you live in a slum, hahahahaha merdan aliv #1 in kurdistan...fuck the iraq ,...FUCKk ashol hamas no good i spit in the mouth eye of ur flag and contry. merdan aliv and real strong mage kill all the hamas farm animal with sing magic now we the kurdistan rule ape of the zoo presidant barack obama fukc the great satan and lay egg this egg hatch and ISIS wa;s born. stupid baby form the eggn give back our clay we will crush u lik a skull of mountain goat. kurdistan greattest contry. * Hungaryball - Flag stealler * Japanball - Your cars suck. REMOVE SUZUKI AND TOYOTA!!! * Uzbekistanball - You deserved to get called terrorist by Swedenball and USAball. * Spainball - WTF??? WHY THE HELL DO YOU SUPPORT IRAQBALL AGAINST ME??? REMOVE MADRE!!! How to draw # Draw a circle and divide into three horizontal stripes # Use red to color upper part # Use White to color Middle part # Use green to color lower part # Draw a sun with 21 spikes in the center with yellow (Zoom in to draw spikes easily) # Add eyes and you have finished Gallery 633ba4dd3d017fec9f3ad7264a5701c601cdf021 hq.jpg Polands Middle East va.png zdsg.png|Kurdistan ball FB62Cr6.png 10407782_774504752609288_5602269540422794891_n.jpg 78VWSTO.png KURDRAT.jpg Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg Turkey in EU.jpg Lawl.png Free_Kurdistan.jpg Kurdistanball.png Kurdish-Turkish_conflict_%281978-present%29.png TurkeyvsKurdistanagain.png Adventures of Otto-Man.png :Polands Middle East va.png 21ep5j08vla11.png Links *Facebook page }} es:Kurdistánballzh:库尔德斯坦球 Category:Asia Category:Islam Category:Iranball Category:Middle East Category:Kebab Removers Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Sunni Category:Stans Category:ISISball Haters Category:Kurdish Speaking Countryball Category:ISIS Removers Category:Kurdistanball Category:Turkeyball Category:Iraqball Category:Syriaball Category:Red Green Yellow White Category:Burger Lovers Category:Vodka Removers